National Garrison
"For th-th-the Mi...dle...Kin-Ki-King...dom..." :- A veteran National Garrison, mental state diminished by continued life. Tactical Analysis *'Line of Defence': The National Garrison is the main anti tank infantry of the National Revolutionary Army. He is armed with an anti tank rifle, which while nowhere as powerful as more modern weapons such as the Javelin missile launcher, is reasonably effective against the massed, low quality tank hordes of Communist China. *'Dig In': The National Garrison also carries with him the equipment neccessary to set up a simple bunker, which can hold up to four infantry. This allows the National Garrison to better defend an area, and is befitting of his defensive role. *'No Reflex Time': National Garrisons are best used when garrisoned in structures or bunkers. Due to their defensive nature, they are not well suited for combat in open areas and will be quickly cut down by anti infantry weaponry. *'Rocket Shot': Some Blue Chinese fiefdoms have found themselves lucky enough to acquire an RDM-9 rocket launcher, which they usually place in the hands of their National Garrisons who are still mentally sound enough to use them. While old, these WWII era weapons pack considerably more punch than the "Panzerbüchse", although they don't quite have the same range. Background Before the Bombs Before the bombs, the National Garrison was the unofficial symbol of Blue China. Strong, proud, and clad in distinctive uniforms, the National Garrison was seen in propaganda throughout the war as a symbol of Blue China's might, and the proud strength of democracy. Used extensively as front-line troopers, the National Garrison was used to combat the hordes of Battlemaster Tanks fielded by Red China. Unfortunately, the mass numbers of Battlemasters demanded an equally massive number of National Garrison to be produced. Thus, expensive modern equipment could not be handed out to most soldiers. Instead, Blue China made do by ordering mass numbers of outdated "Panzerbüchse" 39 Anti-Tank Rifles from the Allied Nations. Despite this outdated equipment, the National Garrisons proved uncommonly effective at their job, holding the line against Red China for nearly the entire civil war. In part, it was due to these troops' ability to quickly erect makeshift bunkers: while cramped, up to four infantry could cram in and fire in relative safety at enemy tanks. Without a doubt, without the brave and untiring efforts of the National Garrison, Blue China would long ago have lost the Chinese civil war. Standing tall and proud, the National Garrison valiantly, reliably and repeatedly forced back any of the many untold horrors of this war, keeping what little semblance of order could be salvaged for Blue China. After the Bombs Due to their mass deployment on the front lines, nearly the entire population of Blue China's National Garrisons were killed, either quickly by the bombs or slowly by radiation poisoning. No one is sure how many National Garrisons are still alive today, though it is believed there aren't many of them left. However, death does not mean the end of service to one's country. Using the remnants of advanced Blue Chinese medical knowledge, any body with a reasonably intact brain could be brought back to life in some form. Welding metal machinery to their skin, these shambling corpses had electrodes placed in strategic locations in their brain, and a cocktail of noxious chemicals forcibly pumped through their veins to replace their long-coagulated blood, provide some essential nutrition, and preserve their rotting tissues. The lack of mobility caused by rigor mortis proved little problem: as these units were mostly meant to stay in one location, a loss of speed mattered little. However, it became common practice to remove National Garrisons' long-atrophied digestive systems to reduce weight, and to add artificial joints to provide some freedom of motion. In the end, these twisted parodies of the human form, dressed in the rags of old uniforms, are a mockery of the previous symbol of pride the National Garrison was. Even when destroyed in battle, death does not come for a reanimated soldier. As long as their brain, spine, or life-supporting machinery (or "pack") is not destroyed, the soldier is still salvageable. The machinery prevents death from occurring, and a quick 'repair session' can patch them up for return to the battlefield in only a day. When possible, lost parts are replaced by pieces of scrap metal roughly the same size. However, if this is not possible, or if the part in question is essential for function, it is a poorly kept secret that dead soldiers (or, indeed, any of the recently buried) are often cannibalised to replace them. "Glued" to the rest of the body by artificially grown tumours, the more one of these soldiers fights and 'dies', the more they resemble a patchwork monster. While the living slowly depart from this world, the numbers of National Garrison remain roughly level. Slowly, Blue China is becoming a wasteland inhabited only by the lonely and unquiet dead. Category:Units